Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relates to a driving device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the driving device.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multi-functional system including a combination thereof typically includes a large number of driving devices for an image forming operation.
In recent years, to reduce the noise, size, and cost of image forming apparatuses, there is a demand for a reduced number of driving devices, such as drive motors, in the apparatuses. For example, in an image forming apparatus including a driving device to transmit a rotary drive force merely to a single output target rotary body, another driving device is used to rotatably drive a different output target rotary body, which may hamper a successful reduction in noise, size, and cost of the apparatus.